Rotten to the core ¡The DescendantZ!
by Winterbell4869
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que Him fue derrotado, aunque pareciese que no ha pasado el tiempo, ¡Esperen!¿Quienes son esos chicos desconocidos que les vigilan desde las sombras?¿Y que tienen que ver con nuestras queridas heroínas? ¡Alguien esta jugando con el flujo del tiempo!¡El destino a unido a las PPGZ y a los RRBZ en esta salvaje y alocado viaje!¿¡Que ocurrirá? descubramoslo...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Han pasado 5 años desde que Him fue derrotado,

han sucedido tantas cosas, aunque pareciese que no ha pasado el tiempo,

los mismos villanos, la misma ciudad, nuevos heroes, un nuevo idiota...

todo normal...

¡Esperen!¿Quienes son esos chicos desconocidos que les vigilan desde las sombras?

¿Acaso son Angeles de la oscuridad o quiza Demonios de la guarda?

¿Y que tienen que ver con nuestras queridas heroinas?

¡Alguien esta jugando con el flujo del tiempo!¡El destino a unido a las PPGZ y a los RRBZ en esta salvaje y alocado viaje!

Nuevas Aventuras, Misterios, Comedia, Fantasmas y Cosas Paranormales, Sentimientos Encontrados, Viajes en el tiempo, Intriga y la muerte acechando...

¿¡Que ocurrira!?

Vamos a descubrirlo ;)

...

Hola, esta es mi primera historia y solo quiero decir que estoy muy emocionada y no puedo esperar. Primero que nada, quiero decir que posiblemente se vuelva muy lenta y super rara, y la verdad es que necesito urgentemente un psicologo y clases de español XD

Ademas de que puede que llegue a usar terminos o palabras muy tipicos de argentina... es que No _PUEDO_ evitarlo a veces (aunque pondre un traductor por si acaso no llegan conocer los terminos)

Y hay gran cantidad de insultos y malas palabras, terminos bizaros e ideas tan estupidamente locas e imposibles de que pasen ni siquiera en un anime.

Intentare subir a menudo ya que tengo muchas ideas pero vengo medio traicionada con lo de las pruevas y final de trimestre TT-TT

 **COSAS QUE DEBES SABER Y NO TENGO GANAS DE ESCRIBIRLAS DESPUES**

 ***** Los Rowdy y Las PowerPuff se aliaron hace aprox. 1 año*

*Y los chicos viven en el laboratorio con ellas desde ese momento por razones de convivencia y paz entre los equipos(por recomendacion del alcalde, la srta. Bellum y el Profesor)*

*Los chicos tienen 16 y las chicas tienen 15*

*Mitsuki/Violet, Ran/Lucy, Mia/Star, Damian, Mimi/Ruby, Sky, Alex,Ryoga y Koga y demas descendientes son creaciones mias*

 ***** Por supuesto, si mis ship se vuelven famosos el creditos es mio XD *****

En fin, hasta aqui las advertencias.Y espero que disfruten este delisioso y sexy cancer visual

Posdata :Estoy bien pendeja.


	2. Chapter 2 La Primera Heredera

**Capitulo 1**

 **La Primera Heredera**

Soltó un leve quejido al intentar moverse. Todo el cuerpo le dolía horrores y aunque lo intentara no podía levantarse, ni siquiera podía sostener su propio peso.

Lo único que pudo escuchar fue el nombre de su alter-ego de la boca de sus compañeras.

Rápidamente fue asistida por estas y por un muchacho pelirrojo muy familiar para ella,quien aparentemente no estaba en mejor condición, quienes le ayudaron a reincorporarse.

El muchacho de exóticos iris rojizos y una chica castaña de ojos particularmente lilas (que por cierto también estaba herida), la sostienen como podían. Fue rodeada por otros dos jóvenes que acababan de llegar del cielo, uno rubio de ojos azul profundo y un peli-negro de ojos verdes jade.

Se sostuvo como pudo en el hombro de su compañero-Auch...-susurro bajito,ni la voz le salía en esos instantes.

Una imagen fugaz, más bien un recuerdo de precisos momentos antes de desmayarse se hicieron presentes; Ella estaba peleando junto a Brick con un monstruo horripilante e iban perdiendo; recordaba que había sentido una mano jalarla hacia atrás, una figura de largos cabellos negros y un par de ojos rojos fulgurantes que se movieron rápidamente,y una mano que cubrió sus ojos.

Después todo desapareció.

Vago su vista con sus hermosos ojos rosados por el lugar en el que se hallaban, un edificio semi-destruido se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, grandes vigas colgaban de partes de los distintos pisos de oficinas vacías, tenía un gran hueco como si un meteorito se hubiese estrellado ahí.

El lugar era un lote vacío en el que prontamente se planeaba construir unos edificios de oficinas como los demás alrededor -no hace falta decir que estos planes de construcción deberan ser retrasados-, cerca de donde estaban diviso grandes cráteres y huecos en la tierra, la mayoría parecía creada por el impacto de una gran cantidad de energía.

Pudo notar a unos metros de distancia un tipo de criatura extraña y de un tamaño levemente descomunal inerte, sobre un charco de lo que parecía ser sangre. Era esa cosa que los ataco.

Cerca de este, una figura femenina yacía recostada también sobre una considerable cantidad de sangre, y entre medio de estos permanecía descansando un pistola negra 9 mm. con pequeñisimos detalles rosas y de joyas minúsculas del mismo tono.

Al ver a la chica, la peli-rojiza sintió el impulso de llegar hasta ella e intento en vano tratar de caminar, cayendo agotada tanto física como mental, en los brazos del chico oji-rojo.

Como pudo volvió a abrir los ojos manteniendo su mirada fija en aquella desconocida.

En el rostro de la joven inconsciente se veían rasguños y unos cuantos cortes, sin embargo se veía relajada, su ropas estaban cubiertas de tierra y de sangre, traía una camiseta blanca simple bajo una chaqueta negra de tela también simple con unas leggins negras y una botas de cuero marrones de tacon bajo, manchados de sangre; sus cabellos negros como la noche misma estaban desparramados sobre el suelo y algunos mechones reposaban sobre su tranquilo rostro.

Su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente, y una garra se veía clavada alrededor de una notable mancha de sangre sobre su abdomen.

En la lejanía, sobre un edificio vecino, se encontraba un muchacho de cabellera castaña oscura y maravillosos ojos amatistas vigilando meticulosamente la silueta de la joven recostada, y toda la escena en general en realidad.

Con una sola cosa en la mente de los que estaban presentes en el lugar ¿Quién o _Qué_ era _ella_?

 **:.** **Esta** **mañana.:**

Me imagino que la mayoría a conocido el estrés que causan esos malditos y jodidos 20 segundos en los que la clase está a punto de acabar y profe sigue y sigue hablando de gramática o de la historia de la vida de personas muertas.

¡Por diosito en el cielo!¡Están Muertas!¡A Quien Carajos Le Va A Importar Quién Fue El Desgraciado Alejandro Magno En La Vida Común Y Corriente!

Varios estaban a punto de dormirse, incluyendo a cierto par de peli-negros de ojos verdes.

Pero es que...¡Quién puede culparlos!HASTA MOMOKO Y BRICK HABÍAN DEJADO DE PRESTARLE ATENCIÓN AL PROFE.

Simplemente escriben lo que _si_ parecía importante.

Boomer y Miyako se limitaban a escuchar y escribir lo que era necesario, para después pasarles las notas de estudio a los verdes que estaban prácticamente roncando.

Yumiko escuchaba música con auriculares ignorando al profe, y Blitz...era Blitz, no le importaba la puta clase, la verdad ni sabia por que carajos seguía ahí. Ah si, ya lo recordaba, para molestarla a _ella_.

La campana sonó, la libertad se reflejaba en el rostro de alegría infinita de los pris-coff,coff-alumnos, al ver terminada la tortuosa clase del "Prof. Deberes de la pag. 5 a las 138 para el martes próximo", que extrañamente no había dado tarea para las vacaciones.

Tal vez sea porque la mayoría de sus alumnos tenían cara de sicarios y sus alumnas de cachorrito triste bajo la lluvia. Aunque se inclinarían mas por la segunda (ALERTA de Pedofilia XD)

Y al ser ese el ultimo dia antes de las ansiadas vacaciones de verano no faltaba el que le gritaba a algún profesor "¡Se acabo!¡Vete al demonio Krabappel!" y salia corriendo antes de que el profesor le viera la cara y lo castigara.

Pensar en eso hace que cualquiera tiemble, castigado el ultimo dia de escuela, ¡que falta de humanidad, por amor al chocolate! Ni los profesores querían eso, porque significaba horas extra sin pago y cuidar "mocosos".

La salida de esa prision de maxima crueldad fue tranquila, sin contar la gran cantidad de enloquecidos y algunos calenturientos fans de las chicas ,y de las acosadoras y empalagosas fans de los chicos.

Que por cierto al ser el ultimo dia les costo mas librarse de ellos/as, en especial los chicos ya que a una sus fans se le ocurrio la "fantastica idea" de llevarse un "recuerdo" de ellos, anunciando a todo pulmón su hazaña. Empezando una sangrienta y brutal (ok no XD) lucha de fans por ver quien era la que le robaba mas trozos de ropa a los chicos "sin" que ellos lo noten, probablemente en medio de eso también les robaron la virginidad.

Y antes de que pregunten por las chicas,no.

Las chicas no fueron brutalmente atacadas por una jauría de lobos feroces que literalmente les arrancaban la ropa... como a ellos.

Porque se preguntaran.

Bueno mis queridos niños y niñas, tal ves sea por el hecho de que Kaoru los amenazo de dejarlos estériles de por vida, Miyako de llamar a la policía, Momoko de hacerles juicio y Yumiko de denunciarlos y de que si se volvían a acercar a ellas les harían una orden de arresto de por lo menos 20 años.

En fin.

Los chicos, incluyendo Blitz (seeee, ni el se salvo de esta) terminaron... _bieeen_ , por así decirlo.

Si bien salieron completos y casi ilesos y con la ropa _no tan mal_ ,tal vez algo cubierta de tierra y con partes desgarradas, al menos no estaban desnudos o muy magullados por la pelea de sus fans... aunque el trauma les quedo.

Pobres chicos.

Ya que.

El camino al laboratorio fue tranquilo, sin contar con que los Rowdy y Blitz parecian drogadictos ebrios.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas aceptado los 5 dolares que te dio esa niñita! -Dijo cierta peliroja enojada

-Yo si.- Dijo la castaña oji-lila suspirando con una ceja alzada con aburrimiento.

-Cómo podía no hacerlo cuando ese angelito con ojos de cachorrito me miraba con tantos buenos deseos en tal acto de compasión- Dijo el castaño de ojos amatistas llevándose una mano al pecho justificándose _inocentemente_. La pequeña de seguro lo había confundido con un vagabundo y la verdad no la culpaba- _malditas acosadoras_.- pensó el chico al volver a ver su estado.

Aunque la verdad si lo enterneció la acción de esa pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos azules que por lo visto estaba jugando con una soga de saltar en el parque por el que pasaron... Pero jamás lo admitiría.

De alguna forma le había recordado a Yumiko y eso hacia que el niege _Aún Más_ que había sentido cierta ternura por la pequeña. Es más, podría jurar que era una versión miniatura de la chica castaña.

Si, _Jamas de los jamases lo haria_.

Como pasaron delante de un Centro Comercial decidieron entrar a comprar un poco de ropa para no verse como 4 vagabundos ebrios junto con 4 chicas buenas y pulcras, antes de que la policía los vea y se los lleve pensando que son violadores. Algo irónico ya que casi los violan a ellos (...creo)

Ya dentro de un comercio, escogieron la ropa y ya con la ropa puesta fueron la caja a pagarla. No había muchas personas en el local por lo cual no importaba mucho que había entrado como unos adictos y salido como modelos por que nadie se quedo tanto como para reconocerlos.

-Buenas tardes- Dijo cordialmente la señorita que atendía el local, aparentaba unos 23 años aproximadamente, ojos azules y cabello castaño claro que increíblemente no prestó el menor interés en los apuestos muchachos frente a ella(¡QUEMENLA POR NO APRECIAR LA BELLEZA!)- ¿Esto es todo lo que llevarán?

-Si, esto seria todo.- Dijo el líder oji-rojo

-Bien, imagino que se la llevan puesta-Dijo divertida la mujer con una ceja alzada pues había visto con qué aspecto había entrado.

-¡Por favor! -Dijo Kaoru con voz _suplicante_ pero con una sonrisa que la delataba interrumpiendo lo que el líder iba a decir, sacando una pequeña risa a la cajera.

-Ok serian unos 240 por todas las camisetas,-dijo señalando a los cuatro- 100 por la chaqueta de cuero,- señalando a Butch-120 por el pantalón- señalando a Boomer, ya que el suyo por suerte no se había deshecho en medio de la calle - 40 el chaleco y 10 por la bufanda- dijo finalizando señalando a Blitz-¿Van pagar por separado o todo junto?- Preguntó la mujer con voz confiable y amable

-Separado.-Dijeron dijeron monótonamente los tres.

Un momento. ¿Tres?

Todos voltearon al peli-negro que silvaba de _lo más normal_ mientras una mano descansaba sobre su nuca, miró por el rabillo del ojo que todos lo estaban mirando por un segundo y apartó nuevamente la mirada.

-...Dime que no es verdad-dijo la oji-verde mirando fijamente a los ojos del chico con voz neutra y un aura gris rodeandola.

-Si eso quieres.-dijo evitando lo máximo posible hacer contacto visual con la chica. Haciendo que una energía negra la rodeara.

- _Oh mierda_ \- pensó la cajera al ver esta _pelea de novios_ o al menos eso pensaba que eran- _y yo sin palomitas._

-¡No fue mi culpa!¡Esas locas se llevaron mi cartera!

-¡¿Y por que carajos además de de la camisa llevas la chaqueta?!

-¿¡Para que crees que sirven estos dos!?-Respondió señalando a Boomer y Brick, quienes lo fulminaron con la mirada. No eran un cajero automático ni nada parecido.

-¡Solo devuelve la puta chaqueta!- Gritó enfadado el oji-azul,(algo raro en el) hasta recordar que la vendedora seguía ahí-...perdón -Musito avergonzado agachando la cabeza.

-Ñe, no soy la diseñadora ni la dueña de la marca y mucho menos dueña del local, así que no hay ningún drama- Comentó juguetona para después guiñarle el ojo cómplice.- _Excepto ese_ \- Señalando a los verdes.

De vuelta a los " _novios_ "

-¿Cuanto tienes encima?-Pregunto la oji-verde tratando de calmarse y no asesinar al chico,mientras se sujetaba con el dedo índice y pulgar el puente de la nariz.

-¿En este momento?NADA. -Contestó seco el oji-jade, provocando furia nuevamente en la chica-¿Que parte de que se robaron mi cartera no quedo clara?

Antes de que Kaoru empezara a insultarlo con todos los mas de 2.000 insultos que se sabia Momoko intervino(Gracias al cielo, ni yo quiero saber que clase de insultos conoce ella(? )

-¡YA!¡Ambos, fue suficiente!

-Bien, yo pago lo de Butch y fin del problema.-dijo la morena rodando los ojos queriendo terminar de una vez con eso.

-¡Eso si que no nena!¡Tengo mi dignidad!

-¡Que no me digas nena, Imbécil!

Y así empezaron esos dos otra vez, sacando unas gotitas anime en la cajera, los azules, los rojos y Yumiko; Blitz veía la escena bostezando aburrido.

En medio de eso, y viendo que esos dos nunca terminarian de pelear Momoko no lo soporto mas y pago la camisa y la chaqueta, aunque la chica detrás del mostrador le dio un descuento, el cual ella agradeció. Todo esto bajo la vista de cierto par de ojos rojos y morados.(Los demas seguian viendo con monotonía a los _novios_ )

Y empujando por la espalda al moreno se encaminó a la puerta, ante las quejas de este.

-¡Pero...!y la ropa...

-Ya la pague¡AHORA MUÉVETE!

Ante esta respuesta el peli-negro dejo de dejar caer su peso sobre la peli-naranja intentando que dejara de empujarlo.

-¡Porque a ella si la dejas que pague!- Se quejo Kaoru siguiendolos, detrás de ella le seguía Brick con la mirada ensombrecida.

-Orgullo, _nena_ \- _Explicó_ tranquila y simplemente el peli-negro saliendo del lugar, remarcando lo ultimo.

-¡Que no me digas nena!

-¿Siempre son asi?-Pregunto divertida la señorita ...Mitsuki(por fin le pongo nombre ¡Yay!)

-Seee, cada dia es como la tercera, cuarta, quinta y hasta la sexta guerra mundial- Contesto divertida Yumiko dirigiéndose hacia la puerta detrás de los rubios.

-¡Wow, ustedes si que se divierten!Saben, me caen bien. La próxima les daré un descuento extra del 75%, ¡vuelvan cuando quieran!- Dijo sonriendo ampliamente la castaña claro detrás del mostrador mientras los despedía alegremente.

- _Claro que lo haré..._ -fue lo único que pudo escuchar en voz profunda y misteriosa del chico de orbes amatistas esperando asustarla o algo asi. Pero eso ni la inmuto y siguió haciendo su trabajo atendiendo a otros clientes con una amplia sonrisa, sorprendiendo al chico en el proceso.

Esa mujer era rara.

Ella tenía algo familiar y extrañamente agradable en su persona que le gustaba, era...era algo _diferente y magnético_ pero malditamente abstracto y eso le evitaba ver qué era eso que había sentido en el poco rato que estuvo hay,¡Ni siquiera le habia hablado directamente!

Por otro lado, la joven tras el mostrador atendía un cliente aparentemente importante, tal vez algún abogado y eso, volteo disimuladamente sus ojos de el hombre viendo irse a esos chicos tranquilamente.

Sus ojos destellaron un momento un color violeta brillante y fluorescente, para después voltear a seguir atendiendo cordialmente a sus clientes.

Despues podria _jugar tranquila._

Cuando _Ellas_ _le dejen el camino libre._

Ya sin parecer drogadictos se caminaron tranquilos mirando las vidrieras hacia el área de comidas; Miyako y Momoko de paso arrastraron a Kaoru a una tienda de ropa seguidas de Yumiko que se reía a carcajadas de las expresiones de horror de la chica mientras pataleaba y era arrastrada.

Dejando a los cuatro restantes que veían eso con tres puntitos sobre la cabeza.Y al ver que ellas tardarian un laaaaaargo rato tratando de que la peli-negra no se escape y aún más tiempo en conseguir probarle la ropa decidieron ir directamente al área de comida.

Y por decidieron quiero decir que Blitz se aburrió y se fue a comer algo y los demás no tuvieron otra opción que seguirlo ya que iban al mismo lugar y además no confiaban mucho de dejar al chico solo.

 **Minutos más tarde**

Brick, Butch y Boomer estaban sentados en una mesa algo alejada del comercio de comida rápida, que tenia suficiente espacio para minim personas mas. Blitz estaba sentado no muy lejos de ahí mientras veía hacia el gran ventanal de vidrio en el techo mientras comía tranquilo.

Un grito femenino los sacó repentinamente de ese pequeño momento de paz haciendo que los hermanos volteasen primero hacia donde se encontraba Blitz, viendo a este fijar su vista hacia donde provenía ese grito.

Siendo secundado por cientos de gritos mas, acompañado de personas que huían despavoridas de algo un desconocido.

Varios gritos mas se escucharon en la lejanía pero esta vez del otro lado del Centro Comercial, sin dudarlo corrieron hacia un lado apartado de la gente para transformarse sin problemas.

Blitz tambien corrio hacia algún lado a transformarse, entrando en un comercio previamente destruido, probablemente por la misma cosa que causo ese gran alboroto. Sin darle mas vueltas al asunto se transformó y salio prontamente hacia donde se escuchaban mas fuertes los gritos.

Pero se detuvo al reconocer uno en especifico que venia del lado contrario.

¡Esa boba...!¡Definitivamente no se lo perdonaría si se dejaba asesinar por alguien mas!

000

Holaaaaaa!

Por fin acabo, okey debo confesar que llevo mas de 10 meses pensando en subir mi historia y compartir mi locura con ustedes,

pero es tan cansadooooooooooor

Además que no soy muy cumplidora con esto del tiempo jejeje _no me odien_

Pero haré lo que pueda, como ven soy de escribir mucho...o eso lo verán en el segundo cap., unas 5.000 palabras dios...

espero que entiendan que intentaré comprometerme lo máximo humanamente probable(*huye del país, ahre*)

Tengo ideas locas pero no puedo ordenarlas cronológicamente...

por eso suelo perderme en el tiempo-situación

A si que si no entienden algo me avisan por los review, que estaré pendiente de esto y de ustedes, Ok :)

Y no los abandonare

-Winter, si vienes te doy pizza -Mi hermano lindo *u*

Hasta nunca.

Nunca los quise,Bye bye...

Ahre,se la creyeron. Nos leemos luego ;)


	3. Chapter 3 Empiezan los problemas

Hola humanos y gatitas sexy, ¿como estan? Yo perfecta al hablarle a un computador, por que al menos no le hablo a Simsimi XD

En fiiiin ,aca les dejo este hermoso cancer visual, Bye bye...

* * *

 **Capítulo** **2**

 **Empiezan los problemas, ¿Quienes son ellas?**

 _ **.:** **Anteriormente:.**_

Su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente, y una garra se veía clavada alrededor de una notable mancha de sangre sobre su abdomen.

Pero lo que todos se preguntaban era...¿Quién o _Qué_ era _ella_?

(...)

000

En los monitores del laboratorio estaban estáticas las siluetas de los monstruos derrotados junto con sus muestras de ADN; la chica misteriosa estaba profundamente dormida en una de la camillas de fuerza, aunque Blossom tuviese cierta molestia por ello.

-Sigo pensando que no es necesario que esté amarrada a la camilla-Debatió nuevamente la peli-naranja.

-Y yo te sigo diciendo que si- Contesto monótonamente Brick, a decir verdad estaba muy cansado, además de nervioso por la presencia de aquella chica aun inconsciente sobre la camilla y de lo que vio mientras la peli-roja no estaba consciente.-Ya no insistas, Momoko -Concluyó mirándola a los ojos directamente, inconscientemente mostrándole que no estaba en condiciones de continuar discutiendo, ella suspiro en respuesta, rindiéndose.

El estaba demasiado nervioso, y no era el único.

Fijo su vista en la chica, luego a los monitores; y nuevamente a la chica.

Aun no podía creerlo.

Según Brick, Miyako y Kaoru, que llegaron minutos antes de que aquella desconocida se desmayara, vieron como _ella sola_ acababa con ese monstruo. Segundos después cayó inconsciente por la gran pérdida de sangre a causa de las heridas en su cuerpo.

Pero antes de ello musitó unas palabras en otro idioma que no pudieron reconocer pero que de alguna forma le helo la sangre a todos.

Bunny apareció poco después seguida de Boomer y Butch, sacando a todos del shock; luego de eso ella había recuperado la conciencia. Bubbles encerró en una burbuja a la chica, que viéndola de cerca era extraordinariamente parecida a la líder rosa, por no decir igual.

Ignorando ese detalle la joven estaba mucho más herida que los héroes, por lo que fue rápidamente asistida de urgencia por el Profesor.

...Y ahora estaban ahí.

Yumiko, Hachi, Butch y Kaoru jugaban cartas en la sala, aunque la morocha de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada de sus cartas a la chica nerviosamente. Cosa que todos notaron.

Miyako estaba al lado de Boomer mirando la imágenes de las criaturas y asistiendo al Profesor con los datos obtenidos en los análisis. Aunque ella tambien agarro la mania de Kaoru, cosa que preocupaba al rubio.

Ken estaba en el computador revisando por enésima vez TODOS los datos de las criaturas de Centro Comercial y la cosa que apareció en el lugar de construcción y los datos de los monstruos de hace 5 años. Poochie descansaba en su regazo mirando también las letras que se movían con rapidez en la pantalla. Esas criaturas no eran creadas por las partículas negras de Him, pues el estaba encerrado en un lugar seguro y no había forma de que se escapara. Ni el ni sus partículas.

Entonces...¿De dónde habían salido esas criaturas tan repentinamente?

Tal vez Mojo...no, no había podido haber sido el, ni siquiera Blitz sabía de la existencia de esas cosas antes de verlas. Aunque tampoco es que hay que ser un genio para saberlo.

¿Como lo sabían?Fácil.

Esos monstruos intentaron matarlo a el tambien.

-¿Que serán...?-pregunto en voz baja la peli-roja para si misma mirando hacia un monitor en especial,(ya se imaginaran cual, y si no, les doy una pista, intentó matarla) cosa que no pudo ser ignorada por los demás en la habitación. Brick que estaba al lado suyo miraba su rostro de perfil.

Ella tenía la mirada perdida y el brillo de los monitores se reflejaba en sus ojos, su mente seguramente estaba nublada y llena de dudas pero aun así mantenia una firme postura, respetable y autoritaria.

-Son yokais del templo Hitomi, que estaba sellados con pergaminos sagrados desde hace mas de 500 años... antes que 'un idiota' destruyese el único sello que podía mantener a esos demonios bajo control.

Respondió a esa pregunta inconclusa una voz suave y tranquila con un leve tono formal detrás suyo, causando que todos los presentes se le helara la sangre, agitara el pulso y abrieran los ojos como platos; paralizados, giraron lentamente hacia la dueña de dicha voz.

La chica estaba sentada con las piernas sobre la camilla y descansando su brazo izquierdo sobre las rodillas sugetandolas, mientras descansaba su mejilla en la otra mano.

Su cabello negro estaba suelto y caía en cascada probablemente llegando casi a la mitad del muslo, dándole un toque maduro y responsable,y su flequillo casi recto uno rebelde, sus ojos tranquilos e ilegibles de un fascinante e inesperado color Shocking Pink le quitó el aliento a mas de uno en la habitación.(Aclarando, No de forma romántica, duh)

\- Bien, ahora es mi turno de preguntar...-Añadió formalmente- ...¿A quien se le ocurrió la _brillante idea_ de coser mis heridas...?-Preguntó demandante y con claro sarcasmo la muchacha, aunque su voz se mantenia suave y su rostro sin emoción, levantando su camisa mostrando la herida en su abdomen que aunque estaba muy bien cosida inexplicablemente sangraba en abundancia.

Alarmando aún más a todos, que hasta el momento se habían quedado estáticos.

La chica sonrió divertida pero aun manteniendo una apariencia firme y seria. Rara mezcla pero verdad al fin y al cabo.

-¿Cómo es que...?

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando ingresan agentes externos al organismo, el cuerpo los rechaza.-Respondió ella desconcertando a todos, continuó hablando-Aunque creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de eso, -Dirigiendo su mirada hacia un monitor en el que se veía una silueta, _Su_ silueta, además de múltiples números y tipos de análisis- pero por si acaso se los explicare con gusto, si me lo permiten-Agrego tranquila mientras todos le miraban expectante.

-Adelante -Comunicó demandante el líder oji-rojo, aunque la verdad era que se encontraba bastante intranquilo e incómodo.

-Mi sistema inmunológico es muy _distinto_ al de un ser humano normal; en mi caso en especifico mis heridas tienen una capacidad regenerativa mucho más eficiente y con mayor rapidez, sin embargo, en el caso de que algún material externo a mi organismo ingresa por alguna herida, esta no se recuperará hasta que dicho objeto sea retirado. Lo que puede causar en consecuencia una hemorragia en esa zona específicamente, como justo ahora, o la posibilidad de permitir el ingreso a agentes patológicos mucho peores, que dependiendo de su gravedad puede retrasar la recuperación.-Termino su explicación la chica de enigmáticos ojos rosa-fucsia, mirando mayoritamente al Profesor, quien había si el que formuló la anterior pregunta incompleta.

Aunque disimuladamente en medio de esta examinó de pies a cabeza con agudez a la líder peli-naranja que por supuesto, no lo noto. Pero Brick si.

-En realidad, yo me preguntaba cómo es que te liberaste de las correas de acero- Aclaró mientras rascaba su nuca apenado el profesor, haciendo que a todos, _(menos la chica misteriosa)_ le saliera una gotita anime o cayera al suelo.

La susodicha simplemente sonrió alzando una ceja ante las ocurrencias del mayor.

-Aunque esté herida sigo siendo bastante flexible, por lo que no me costo mucho salir de allí.- Sonrió divertida con simpleza;y dado su gran similitud en apariencia a Momoko, la mayoría (a excepción de 3 individuos y la misma Momoko) inconscientemente bajo la guardia.-Y aunque me gustase mucho hacerle una demostración de ello Profesor Utonio, me temo que no estoy en muy buen estado actualmente.-Se 'disculpó' ella suave llamando nuevamente la atención del tema más importante ahora mismo, ella seguía desangrandose.

-Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podria darme unas tijeras para cortar estas costuras?- Pregunto sonriendo amablemente, hasta el momento todos sus movimientos y palabras habían sido suaves, sutiles y para nada agresivos o precipitados. No habia hecho ningun movimiento brusco y se había quejado o algo asi...

Eso era justamente lo que tenia a todos nerviosos.

No sabían si solo estaba actuando y que justo cuando pestañen un segundito ella sacara un cuchillo, se cortara la luz y desaparecerá, aparecerá detrás de sus espaldas con una máscara de muñeco maligno y empezará a matarlos uno a uno.

¡Ok,lo admito!

Eso es sonó muy exagerado, ¡Pero así se siente cuando tienes miedo!

Ken tomó unas tijeras que estaban sobre la mesa de metal que irónicamente antes fue utilizada para curarla y se acerco lentamente hacia ella, aun tenia sus dudas sobre aquella chica. Se las entrego con mano temblorosa, ella al tomarlas le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que inexplicablemente calmo todos los nervios del menor.

-¿Quien eres?- Pregunto de la nada la peli-negra cansada del silencio y tensión de la habitación y de que la chica se mantuviese tan tranquila mientras ellos estaban a un paso del infarto. Llamando la atención de la chica -¿Y porque estas aqui?

-Primero: Mi nombre es Ruby Dark, y Segundo estoy aquí, aparentemente... porque ustedes me trajeron para curarme.-Contesto juguetona a ambas preguntas mientra cortaba y retiraba los hilos de su herida,y justo cuando Kaoru estaba por hacer otra pregunta claramente molesta por la vaga respuesta de la desconocida, en el momento en el que retiró el último hilo la herida se cerró inmediatamente. Ella suspiró aliviada-Mejor... - dijo aliviada mientras daba un último vistazo y luego acomodaba su ropa.

Dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Esa chica no bromeaba con lo de _rápida_ _recuperación_.

-Bien, mi turno ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente exactamente?¿Y que hora es?-pregunto un poco mas enérgica que antes.

Los 7 héroes se vieron confundidos entre si, para despues mirar a sus lideres.

Momoko y Brick tomaron aire y supiraron pesadamente.

-Llevas inconsciente aproximadamente 1 hora y 45 aproximadamente...-Dijo Brick sin mirarla a los ojos.

\- Y son las 4:20 pm.-Dijo Momoko mirando su reloj de muñeca.

La joven se mantuvo en silencio mirando el suelo asimilando la información por un segundo. _Literalmente._

-Eso significa que me quedan unos 15 min. solamente.- Dijo para si misma.

-¿Eh?¿De que hablas?¿15 minutos para que?-Pregunto curioso Boomer

Ella lo meditó un poco mirándolo preocupada y habló a voz tranquila.

-Me quedan 15 minutos antes de...-Cortando ella de hablar notablemente indecisa justo en lo mas importante.

-¿¡Antes de que!?-Pregunto Kaoru molesta, la situación superaba su poca paciencia.

Una voz femenina; dulce y misteriosa, irrumpió en el lugar.

"Antes... de que nosotras vengamos a _rescatarla_ de sus _captores_ ,o de cualquier otro lío en el que se haya metido"

Todas las miradas del laboratorio se posaban en la dueña de tan misteriosa voz. Y en sus hermosos ojos Violetas Eléctrico.

000

Bunny chillo por segunda vez consecutiva el ser estrujada nuevamente por la garra de esa criatura de aspecto similar a un tipo de ave gigante-humanoide y acercada lentamente a la enorme boca de filosos colmillos. Cerca de dicha criatura dos mas se reian estridentemente.

Ni el ultimo dia de escuela la dejaban sin tener que preocuparse del trabajo _y de no ser devorada._

-¡BUNNY!- gritaron la peli-roja y la rubia volando rápidamente hacia ella, Buttercup no lo aguanto mas y se lanzo en picada hacia la criatura, apareciendo mientras caía su martillo y golpeó con todas su fuerzas la pata del monstruo, quebrandola, haciéndolo gruñir por el dolor estrudentemente y soltara a la adolorida heroína.

El grito del pajarraco causó que se quebraran los vidrios de todas las tiendas cercana y atrajo a las demás criaturas al lugar.

Demonios lagartos, algo así como hombres caimanes y mas aves monstruosas ¡y lo peor, estas eran mucho más grandes!

-¡Bunny!¿¡Estas bien!?¿¡No te hizo nada!?¿¡Estás herida!?- Estas y demás preguntas fueron las que recibieron a la oji-lila cuando fue atrapada por las heroínas rosa y celeste, siendo la última la que estaba casi ahogando a la pobre.

-Bubbles, déjala respirar- "Regaño" la líder rosa.

-Jijiji, perdona Bunny-Se disculpó apenada la rubia.

-No pasa nad-¡Auuuuch...! -Se quejo la nombrada sosteniendo su estómago, y al retirar su mano noto dos pequeños cortes y un gran rasguño causado por las garras de la cosa-rara-animal-feo-humano-mutante-eso - Bueno tal vez sí...-respondió dudosa al ver el estado de la herida, tardará semanas en curarse.

O en tratar de quitar esa horrible mancha de sangre, ya que ahora que recordaba sus heridas se regeneraban más rápido que un humano común. Pero aun así dolían mucho.

 _-¿¡Necesitan ayuda!?_

Se escuchó en tono burlón cierto peli-negro seguido de un rubio.

-¡Si no es mucha molestia!-Respondió a grito la pelirroja divertida.

-Desde luego que no- Le siguió el juego el muchacho haciendo una reverencia y voló hacia una de las ave que se había acercado demasiado a Buttercup por detrás sin que ella lo notara empezando a golpear a puño limpio para finalmente derribarlo con un ataque de su flauta- FOURTH SYMPHONY OF THE BEAST cage of destiny.

El gigantesco animal se incrusto en una de las paredes.(Conserje-san:¿Es que nadie piensa en mis sentimientos? * lloriquea* )

-¿Donde esta Brick?-Pregunto Blossom acercándose a Boomer al notar la ausencia del muchacho.

-Se quedo peleando con un monstruo del otro lado de Centro Comercial.-Explicó Boomer mientras materializaba su bate.

-¿Solo?-Pregunto algo preocupada la peli-naranja.

-Nos mando aquí cuando escuchamos a Bunny gritar,-Se detuvo un momento al escuchar a la líder insultar a su hermano en susurros, sin poder evitarlo soltó una risilla para después continuar- No te preocupes, esa criatura no se veía tan poderosa y es una sola así que no hay problema, Brick puede encargarse de ella.

La líder solo asintió no muy convencida, para luego voltear al escuchar las quejas de cierta pelinegra hacia cierto pelinegro, que _aparentemente_ no notaban la cercanía en la que estaban el uno del otro...bueno, solo uno de los dos; decido dejarlo pasar esta vez, ya era demasiado difícil que Butch tuviera aunque sea un momento con su querida y terca amiga pelinegra, a la cual regalaría al muchacho para su cumpleaños con gusto.

-¡Yo podía encargarme sola de esa cosa!- Gritó molesta la muchacha al chico que se hallaba a su lado mientras este descansaba su brazo por los hombros de ella, este le sonrió con burla y alzó una ceja con diversión.

-No tengo duda de ello pero me parece que deberías usar esa energía en esas cosas en vez de en gritarme y en cualquier caso, _después podemos arreglarlo en privado...-_ Comentó con notable diversión apuntando hacia las aves,y susurrando lo ultimo en el oído de la de ojos verdes rozando a propósito con sus labios su oreja, provocando que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

Se separo a unos centimetros de su rostro y sonrió orgulloso de lo que provocaba en la chica.

- _Idiota..._ \- susurro bajito y con un casi invisible sonrojo la chica, que si no fuese que estaban a unos centímetros seria imposible de ver, haciendo que Butch amplíe su sonrisa triunfadoramente.

Definitivamente le _encantaba_ tomarla desprevenida y marearla de esa forma, lo cual ella Definitivamente detestaba de sobremanera, por eso le gustaba aun mas a el hacerlo.

Ella estaba harta de que la hiciera sentir así de vulnerable y a su merced cada vez que se acercaba o la besaba o hacia algo lindo por ella por pequeño que fuera. Esa situación la tenía al borde, ¿Que no podía dejar de fastidiarla tan solo un dia?Sabía perfectamente la respuesta pero ya no lo soportaba.

Ya no.

El grito de la líder rosa los sacó de ese tranquilo momento en el que se había detenido el tiempo en el pequeño espacio entre los dos.

 _-¡Bunny, tu y yo nos encargaremos de esos lagartos; Bubbles, tu y Boomer saquen a esas cosas de aquí,Butch, Butter, cubranlos!_

Butch gruño levemente al tener que separarse de _su_ verdecita, para después colocarse en posición de ataque.

Empezando la batalla.

 **:. En otro lugar no muy lejos.:**

Blitz se mantenía al margen, mirando fijamente a su objetivo desde una tienda destrozada bastante alejada de la pelea. Si bien Bunny estaba herida y algo cansada no parecía que le costase continuar peleando, aun así Blitz no podía quitarse esa presión e impotencia al verla luchar contra esos caimanes que tenían la extraña habilidad de pararse en dos patas.

Sentia que en cualquier momento seria atrapada por la boca de alguno y destrozada completamente. Idea que causaba que todos sus músculos se tensaran, carcomía su conciencia y le causaba un revoltijo en el estómago.

No sabía bien porque habia ido ahi, el no tenia nada que ver, menos si se trataba de _Ella_. Supuso que era porque su orgullo no le permitiría que alguien más la asesinase o que la estupida se dejase matar por cualquier monstruo de pacotilla.

 _Pobre ingenuo e inocente idiota._

Pudo ver una estela rojiza que se acercaba a gran velocidad al lugar, un boomerang negro con triángulos rojos salio de este noqueando a la gran mayoría de los caimanes y a una de las "aves", siendo finalmente atrapado por el joven de irises rojos y cabellos anaranjados.

-Llegas tarde-La regaño Blossom con una media sonrisa.

-Tanto me extrañaste, rosadita-Respondió burlo Brick.

-En tus sueños-Contraataco Blossom, sacándole la lengua.

Brick no pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable - _Como sabes que estás en ellos_ -Pensó logrando morder su lengua a tiempo, la verdad ya no se sorprendía de ese tipo de pensamientos.

-¡Podrían coquetear después!Necesito ayuda aqui. -Grito cierta castaña bastante burlona aunque este tranquilamente sosteniendo la boca de un hombre-caiman evitando que se la tragase entera. Sorprendiendo y asustando a la vez a los líderes.

Lo cual era algo cómico de hecho.

Blitz soltó una risilla desde su posición. (Es idea mia o lo estoy haciendo demasiado inocente para ser el,uhm ¬¬ )

La pelea continuó, los caimanes no eran muy fuertes a comparación con los escorpiones del año pasado, aunque si tenían la voracidad y la fuerza necesaria para causar un gran alboroto, pero no fueron difíciles de vencer.

Ahora solo quedaba deshacerse de los pajaracos. Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Estos eran unos 2 metros mas grandes que ellos, y pareciese que llevaba personas montandolas pero en realidad estaban unidas a ella,esas personas eran de color azul y tenían marcas raras moradas, además por lo que vieron, su enorme boca que estaba llena de filosos colmillos podían destrozar lo que sea. Y lo peor...se alimentaba de sangre humana.

Según el Profesor habian matado una personas.

Bubbles y Boomer surcaban el cielo lo más rápido que podían, de a momentos Boomer se volteaba quedando boca arriba mientras creaba rápidamente bolas de plasma y las lanzaba derivando a una que otra ave y Bubbles creaba burbujas encerrando a dichas criaturas en ellas rápidamente.

Butch y Buttercup seguían como podían a los azules, procurando que nada atacara de sorpresa a los rubios aun cuando ellos mismos eran también atacados. Aunque nada que no pudiesen controlar.

Y aplicando la misma táctica, uno se encargaba de bajarle las defensas y el otro lo remataba, todos siendo finalmente capturados en una burbuja.

Bueno...la mayoría. Los demás quedaban pegados en alguna pared, cortesía de Butch(Conserje-san:¡Yo no limpiare eso!)

Bunny, Brick y Blossom ayudaban lo más que podían con las demás aves, siendo derrotadas a duras penas, ahora solo quedaban tres.

Una de estas permanecía permanentemente mirando a Bunny sobre el techo de uno de los grandes edificios, y pasando su enorme y babosa lengua por sus colmillos provocando furia y asco en la muchacha.

-Solo ignorala-Trato de tranquilizarla Blossom,aun no tenían un plan y no podían reaccionar de forma irresponsable a estas alturas.

La criatura seguía ahí, quieta ,viendola fijo y lamiéndose la boca, como burlándose y menos presiandola, sin soportarlo más se lanzo hacia ese animalucho que se atrevia a mofarse de ella, _ya suficiente tenia con Blitz_ , sin importarle las advertencias de su líder.

-¡Bunny, NO!

Lo ignoro, nada podía distraerla ahora.

Bueno... casi nada.

Una esfera morada se interpuso en su paso, haciendo que retrocediera.

Volvió su vista al muchacho castaño que la miraba fijamente con superioridad desde arriba, amatista vs lila nuevamente. Escucho la explosión que la esfera provoco, también lo ignoro, se mantenía mirando cuidadosamente al que se encontraba frente a ella mientras el descendía lentamente hasta estar a su altura.

-¡Apártate de mi camino, imbécil!

-Lo siento, pero eso no se podrá, bola de algodón.

-No te lo pregunte ni te lo sugeri... ¡TE LO ORDENE!- dijo conteniendo cada vez menos su ira, hasta que cayo en cuenta de como la había llamado -¡Y YA BASTA DE LOS APODOS DE CONEJOS!- Grito haciendo un puchero bastante tierno a ojos del chico.

-Y después se quejaba de que la llamaba conejita-pensó el.

-No me das miedo, ya te lo he dicho varias veces, torpe conejo.

-¡Que no me digas asi, idiota!

-Actúas como una nena...- debatió burlón el oji-amatista.

-Igual que tu...- Añadió la oji-lila enojada, Blitz frunció la nariz ofendido y gruño levemente.

El chico iba a decir algo más pero paro en seco al sentir una rafaga de aire detras suyo, volteo su rostro mirando sobre su hombro. Una boca de centenares de dientes cual cuchilla se abrió revelando ante el toda su vida en solo 1 segundo.

Se apartó lo más rápido que pudo del seguro final que le aguardaba, pero no esperaba que una de la alas de esa bestia lo asotara con fuerza con una rafaga de viento haciendo que saliera volado chocando contra Bunny.

Ambos cayeron contra un edificio creando un hueco y destruyendo unas cuantas paredes de dicho edificio.

-¡Bunny!- Grito asustada la pelirroja. Y voló lo más rápido que pudo, el ave que atacó anteriormente a ambos lo notó, e intentó perseguirla, de no ser porque el líder rojo se había interpuesto entre ellos.

Le lanzó su boomerang hacia la parte "humana" que parecía ser la mente que controlaba el resto del ave.

En cuanto le golpeo, la bestia se desplomo inconsciente instantaneamente.

-¡Bloss! Yo me encargo de los que faltan, tu asegúrate de cuidar a Bunny.-Grito Brick a la líder.

-¡De acuerdo!-Respondió asintiendo Blossom sonriendo levemente, el le sonrió en respuesta.

En cuanto ella desapareció de su vista, su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos brillaron un poco en ira. Fijo su vista en las dos aves restantes con las que luchaban sus hermanos menores y sus contrapartes, y luego miró hacia abajo. Al monstruo que estuvo muy cerca de matar a su hermano idiota de ojos amatistas, de lastimar a Bunny ,y de amenazar contra la vida de _su_ pelirroja.

Sintió ganas de volver a matarla.

Pero prefirió en su lugar ayudar a los demás.

(...)

Su cabeza le daba puntadas, apretó sus ojos esperando que el dolor desapareciese. Intento moverse pero instantaneamente cada musculo sintió una ola de dolor, como pudo se movió hacia su costado y recostó boca abajo, coloco sus brazos bajo suyo e intento reincorporarse lentamente.

Tuvo que aguantar un quejido de dolor que amenazaba con escapar de sus lindos labios y sostuvo su brazo izquierdo al ver que tenia un fragmento de vidrio en este. Cómo pudo, soporto el dolor y sacó el dichoso cristal.

Miró a su alrededor, parecía ser que al caer habían roto como unas 9 paredes.

Un segundo... ¿Y Blitz?

Giro su vista a su derecha, el chico de ojos de hermoso amatista seguía inconsciente. En su rostro se mostraba cortadas y rasguños pequeños a causa de la ventana que rompieron, además de varios moretones y golpes, probablemente eso se debía a las paredes rotas. Aunque ella se llevó la peor parte...

Tuvo la tentación de golpearlo por eso, pero lo ignoro, ya se la cobraría cuando estuviese consciente.

Escucho el grito de su líder, volteo, efectivamente si era ella.

Se levantó completamente y aun sosteniendo su herida se acercó, aunque su líder no le permitió dar un paso mas ya que volo directamente y le abrazo suavemente, para después preguntarle ansiosamente sobre su estado.

Aunque paro un momento sus preguntas para ver al que estaba detrás de ella.

La vio fruncir el ceño un poco y arrugar los labios con un poco de molestia.

-Después nos encargaremos de ti...- Le dijo firme y voltio hacia Bunny- Te ayudo...

-No hace falta, ya me curaré...No te preocupes.- Blossom la miro mal, pero acepto. No podía continuar peleando en ese estado.

-Muy bien, Pero con la condición de que no te acerques a la pelea o a esas cosas...

Era ahora Bunny la que miro mal a Blossom, aunque esta no se inmuto por su mirada. Bunny suspiro con pesadez.

-Bien pero,¿Que hago?¿No esperaras que me quede aquí escondida _tranquilamente_ como cobarde mientras ustedes pelean contra esas bestias horribles, no?

Blossom guardó unos minutos en silencio pensando en alguna cosa, que no sea peligrosa y que no involucre a esas _cosas_.

-Pues... podrías cerciorarse de que no queden más ciudadanos por esta zona... así nos evitaremos el que puedan terminar envueltos.- Respondió dudosa la líder, bunny solo la volteo a ver con cara de " _really nigga..._ "

-Dudo que siga alguien aqui.- Agrego desconfiada la castaña de ojos lilas, frunciendo un poco el ceño con algo de impotencia al ver a sus compañeros luchar.

-No está de más ser precavidos. Revisa los edificios con cuidado, dudo que no haya más criaturas.

La contraria asintió, se acercaron a la ventana anteriormente rota y tomaron direcciones diferentes.

000

-Si... esto es lo que exactamente me temía...

Dijo en un suspiro con algo de pesadez la muchacha pelinegra de irices fucsias y despues sonrio nerviosa.

-¿Es esa tu forma de agradecernos el que nos arriesgamos por ti de esta forma?-Preguntó sarcástica y un poco molesta una chica de no más de 15 años, cabellera oscura y desordenada larga hasta debajo del busto que le daba un toque de rebeldía, vestido negro de tirantes hasta mitad de muslo pegado a su figura el cual dejaba a la vista su ombligo, en su cintura descansaba un cinturón verde bosque con un emblema de lobo en plata, una mallas de rejilla negras, botas negras que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla con tacón de aguja metálica de unos 10 cm con algunas pequeñas tachuelas de plata, cubriendo todo con una túnica gris con capucha que antes escondía su rostro.

Y par un ojos verdes que le quitaron el aire de los pulmones a cierto peli-negro que se mantiene estático en pie al igual que los demás la habitación, con los ojos bien abiertos. Como con miedo de perderse algo al pestañar.

Esa desconocida era _la imagen que se refleja_ frente a su contraparte, _del otro lado del espejo_.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpo un poco deprimida Ruby. La contraria sonrió en un suspiro suave.

Otro suspiro se escuchó, esta vez de una rubia de coletas que llegaban hasta debajo de mitad del muslo, ojos azules que le electrizaron la sangre y sentidos a los hombres a su alrededor y su voz cautivó la atención de las jovencitas del lugar.

-Una líder no debería de disculparse de esa forma tan infantil, tu nos representas, incluso ahora.-Dijo sorprendiendo a todos con la firmeza de sus palabras, suavidad de su voz y la diversión con la que sonreía, realmente parecía disfrutar del momento como si fuese uno familiar, monótono o incluso agradable- Deberías intentar ser más firme y concreta. Tanto con tus acciones como con tus palabras.Y sobre todo no muerdas tu lengua, Nunca jamás.

No tendría más de 15 años, falda negra llegando a la mitad del muslo y combinada con unos zapatos de plataforma negros, dejando sus firmes y moldeadas piernas al descubierto, al igual que una blusa azul marino que mostraba sus caderas y cintura, y la misma túnica gris que las demás.

Sonrisa de traviesa, cuerpo de diosa, mirada de angel. Una Marilyn Monroe del siglo XXI, por dios.

Los zafiros que adornaban su rostro se desviaron ligeramente de la oji-fucsia a una pequeña y confundida Miyako, que le veía angustiada y curiosa, y tan rápido como se fijaron en ella se alejaron de su presencia.

-Otra vez con lo mismo...-Dijo con molestia la oji-fucsia chasqueando la lengua y bajándose de la camilla.-Nunca acepte ser líder de nada, ¡OK!

Las recién llegadas rieron levemente, la última de ellas de prenetantes ojos violetacios estaba por decir algo pero una voz ansiosa se interpuso.

-¿¡Q-quién diablos son ustedes...!?-Pregunto algo intimidada Yumiko carraspeando al notar que tartamudeaba-¿Y qué hacen aquí?- Esta vez manteniéndose firme, la pregunta le pareció algo repetitiva pero necesaria, estaba asustada maldita sea, no podía preocuparse por pequeñeces.

Las cuatro les sonrieron dulcemente, y rieron tranquilas. La última de ellas dio dos pasos hacia ellas sonriendo con dulzura...

Quizá 15 o 16 años, un enterizo pegado al cuerpo negro y violeta delgado y estilizado dejando solo a la vista el escote de su espalda, un liston lila ataba sus cabellos castaños excepto algunos mechones rebeldes, unos delicados guantes lilas definían sus finas manos.Y entre sus brazos descansaba una túnica gris.

Sus ojos violetas brillaban con cariño hacia la heroína frente si. Liberándola extrañamente de sus inseguridades, pero sus palabras no hicieron más que llenarla de dudas.

-Somos las descendientes... las suyas de hecho, Madre.

000

En cuanto no escucho ni un sonido mas de ellas dos, levanto con pesadez su cuerpo. Al haber caído sobre La Conejito no había sufrido tantos golpes como esperaba aunque si por haberse estrellado contra las paredes y terminar rodando por el suelo lleno de cristal.

No importaba. Aunque la verdad no le importaba tanto, no, mejor dicho nada el haber terminado sobre esa chica tonta. _Aunque no negaba lo hermosa que era,_ sacudió su cabeza para quitarse los escombros, _y otros pensamientos_ , no podía distraerse ahora.

Para empezar ¿Qué carajos eran esas cosas?Eran condenadamente rápidas.

No parecían estar de un lado específico, _al igual que el en realidad._ Simplemente atacaban indiscriminadamente en donde veían oportunidad.

Se acercó al lugar donde antes habían desaparecido las jóvenes heroínas. Fijó su mirada en la castaña que a la distancia veía los edificios cercanos en busca de algún ingenuo humano que pensó que por esconderse y esperar pasar el peligro, pero qué ingenuidad..

No sabia quien seria mas ingenuo, si el que se quedase o el que ella creyera que alguien lo hiciese.

Un gran estruendo distrajo su atención de su contraparte a una gran nube de escombros en la que aseguraba antes había un edificio y en la que ahora rugía una figura del tamaño casi descomunal, facciones deformes y grotescas como un ogro mitológico, fuerza increíblemente destructiva y muy agresivo...

Dos palabras "oh-uh".


End file.
